Crimson Ice
by songwithoutreason
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were born, as rivals, into a world where success is everything. Both after years of sacrificing EVERYTHING made it to the top. They were tosed into each other's life by tramatizing events as fate wove their lifelines into one. SS ET
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm currently looking for a beta reader so please ignore the spelling mistakes and grammar problems!

Disclaimer: T.T CCS isn't mine only one character so far is!

Chapter 1: Glacial Surfaces

"Welcome to the figure skating section of the 2010 winter Olympics! Today we have the pleasure of witnessing the debut of a new athlete! But first the men's freestyle singles and from China rises a prominent star, Li Syaoran!"

A figure of muscular build glided on to ice with the grace of a swan. The curved motions of his legs engraving the ice.

The gentle tunes of Fur Elise drifted around the stadium. A spotlight flicked on, highlighting the pearly shades of forest and emerald green fitted on the body of Li Syaoran, the material tracing the hollow of his 'abs of steel.' He begun his dance of heavy grace, weighed down by sorrow.

"Li Syaoran, 19 yrs of age and a glowing talent of badminton, tennis and of course figure skating." The commentator continued in a smooth liquid voice.

"He will be performing to the classic Fur Elise, played live by Airia Hiiragizawa." Another light flicked over to a gleaming Grand piano polished. The music played its 'chorus' tune repetitively; Li Syaoran's amber eyes harder and colder than the ice, yet a flame of determination blazed fearlessly behind the stoic façade. His chocolate locks swinging as he crouched in a spin. Syaoran released himself as three dull thuds signaled the beginning of a change in tune flying across the ice, he gathers speed, and then throws himself into a pirouette in mid air of masculine elegance. The striking the paleness with a circular swing, gliding backwards as a roar of applause, amusement, admiration and approval rose from the crowd.

The music faded back to the soft repeating tune as he completed more head turning spins and leaps in proud eagle-flight like movements.

Then suddenly it fell into a monotonous tapping of 'A' as it switched melodies again. He switched legs in time to the beat elegantly, completing a series of spins and lunges into the air. The melody ran from B sharp to D flat chromatically as if mice skidding down the keyboard. He was oblivious to the pair of curious emerald orbs stalking his every move as she leaned against the barrier stretching her calf muscles, and thighs, preparing herself and her partner for their time staling performance.

Slowly the piece slowed in to a delicate finishing, the figure leisurely fell into an unhurried spin and with a flick of his ankle, he froze in a gaunt expression, head bowed, arms cast to his right behind his back.

Applause exploded in the stadium, as he swung his right arm forward and his left back in a dramatic bow and left the ice.

The owner of the emerald eyes stood entranced starring at the spot that he had left.

"Sakura-Chan we're up!" informed a girl with a glittering mauve dress of silk and sequins to battle air friction. The purple matched the silk like fibres of her hair and the twinkling violet of her eyes. Making her way to the gap in the barrier she glanced again at the slightly tanned face smiling down at the bronze tanned visage of Airia, the pianist.

A pang shot through her heart, she ignored it as she glided onto the ice.

As soon as the steel blade of her skates touched the ice, all her emotions were discarded, looking

over to the pale stoic visage of her best friend and cousin, she waited in her crouching beginning pose as Tomoyo made use of her long hair as it fell across her face in a silky lavender wing, signaling lament and longing.

"We now have Tomoyo Daidouji, relatively new on the scene but has already won 3 international championships and 5 national contests in Japan. She is performing today with her best friend and cousin, for Sakura Kinomoto's first international performance and her debut at the Olympic games. We can already see she's rivals the beauty of The Ice Princess, so let observe if she is as good as her cousin, crowned the name of Ice Princess." Announced the commentator, full of enthusiasm.

The Dj played the track, beginning with a techno sounding voice echo.

'Leave with me…even if we are torn apart…our feelings will unite us…" 

I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily

Sakura and Tomoyo surfed across the ice. Sakura enhancing each axle with a gymnast's agility and Tomoyo bringing an elegant ballet touch to each Lutz.

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily

Each expressed their shattered dreams of love and longing of someone to catch them when they fall.

"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered  
As you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain when I turned back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say

Defying gravity, they flew through the air, hem of their silk skirts billowing behind them in a frenzy of lilac and pale pink.

_  
What's in my heart_

'Cause a thousand words  
Called out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see  
I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings

Oh a thousand words  
A thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weariness  
Seem far away  
They'll hold you forever  


Attempting suicidal triple Lutz into the air followed by quadruple axles, they began to conclude a perfect round, pity it wasn't in competition.

_Oh a thousand words (A thousand words)  
Have never been spoken (Oh…Yeah)  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home (Carry you home)  
And back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings (Oh silver wings)  
_

Intense amber eyes studied the slender figure in pink, taking in each curve and expression. Making a mental note to check out the competition for Meiling, he sat back and savored the sweet anticipation of the Olympic games.

Suddenly snapping him out of his trance, the crowd cried out in shock and horror as he stood then leaped over the barrier still in his skates, accompanied by a blur of sapphire, to a fragile looking figure lying of the ice.

_  
And a thousand words (Oh)  
Called out through the ages (Called through the ages)  
They'll cradle you (Oh yeah)  
Turning all of your lonely years  
To only days (Holy days)_

They'll hold you forever

Oh….a thousand words

Hey how was the first chapter? Expecting some flames and constructive criticism. Please Review! And can you guess who Airia is? Hint: note the last name .

Tanx!

Crystal. Magnolia

P.S Looking for a Beta reader!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I think this is very fast update! Don't you think so too? Lol the story will change a bit as you read this chapter, as in the writing style, I'm going for a nmore relaxed instead on being uptight 'bout the compulsory aspects for a story. ENJOY!

P.S: Happy birthday Charm!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! T.T

RECAP:

Suddenly snapping him out of his trance, the crowd cried out in shock and horror as he stood then leaped over the barrier still in his skates, accompanied by a blur of sapphire, to a fragile looking figure lying of the ice. While shouting over his shoulder to a feminine figure with ruby eyes, in a masculine voice: "Go and get the doctor!"

_  
And a thousand words (Oh)  
Called out through the ages (Called through the ages)  
They'll cradle you (Oh yeah)  
Turning all of your lonely years  
To only days (Holy days)_

They'll hold you forever

Oh….a thousand words

Chapter 2:

"Tomoyo-Chan!" cried a frantic Sakura; panic tarnished her crystal tears as they fell rain like on to the wan face, framed by locks of amethyst.

"She'll be alright, but we need to get her off the ice." Said a girl with gleaming ebony hair, decorated with midnight blue streaks and fading into chocolate.

"Syao-kun," another arrow like pain coursed through her heart, "take her to our lounge" she continued.

"Arigato Li-san but we've got our own lounge, and I'm sorry I didn't catch your name…" Sakura finished bashfully.

"Oh! I'm Airia Hiiragizawa, Eriol's sister, but just call me Airia." She said smiling, hand out stretched.

"THE Eriol Hiiragizawa? Sorry ehehe I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Timidly yet in good spirits she shook the hand.

"Hurry Up! She's light but I'm not going to carry her forever, I don't even know why you're helping her, she's competition! Plus the whole stadium is watching you perform your little introduction." mumbled an angry and outrages Syaoran.

Airia laughed and explained to Sakura,

"And this is my bone head of a cousin Li Syaoran."

Syaoran just grunted in reply.

Cousin. Sounding so perfectly clear inside her head, evoking an inflating heart of unexplainable hope.

Shaking her head of confusingly abstract thoughts, she follow the tricolor hair cascading down a slim back, whom the owner was supporting her best friend's willowy figure, with an oddly angled ankle on a nicely toned back, the curves of his muscles visible under the tight-ish fitting top.

'No bad Sakura, he's got Meling-san' Sakura mentally told her self off

'oh but their cousins' whispered a sly voice

'shut up self consciousness, and their engaged AND who said I liked him' she fought back

'But he said in that magazine it was already off and he loves her as a sister.' Craftily the voice took its time and when Sakura tried to retort back…

"Kinomoto-san?" inquired Airia

Blinking and shaking off her thoughts again she glanced around the room,

"is this your lounge?" studying the colours of gold and crimson she reached a hand to the textured wallpaper and turned to question Airia.

"Yup, painted to our flag colours, gives a warm feeling with the gold and red. Anyway Daidouji-san's awake now but she may have twisted her ankle when landing the last axle." Airia concluded in a business like voice laced with seriousness.

"Just call us by our names, Tomoyo and I would prefer that." She replied with a sullied expression.

"how long until she can go back onto the ice?"

"Depending on -" Syaoran begun replying

BAM! The door sung open almost shattering the tinted glass.

"Onii-Chan! What did I tell you about having too much chocolate pudding?" Airia stood up abruptly.

"um.." Eriol stuttered under the glare her inherited from the Li's family side. "um… I only had…"

"Had?" she continued expectantly. Syaoran, Sakura and the newly awakened Tomoyo stared at the siblings wide eyed, half impressed at the glare Airia possessed (yes Syaoran too), and half amused at the sticky pudding situation Eriol got him self into.

"had…" Eriol continued to stutter.

"I don't Even want to know another story like how you emptied the whole storage of puddings at the last Olympic games that were supposed to last for the whole period for the whole campus!" Airia sighed and turned to Sakura and Tomoyo, who was spread length-ways on the couch.

"This is my idiot of a brother" a protesting 'hey' was voiced, "he's got a bottomless pit for a stomach, literally." Airia half complained.

"mi'lady" Eriol acknowledged, palm out stretched, and expecting Sakura's to fall into it.

Giggling Sakura accepted, "pleasure to meet you sir, Sakura Kinomoto." She replied trying to hide her laughter, playing along with Eriol's 'play'

"Lovely names are gifted to lovely ladies!" Eriol exclaimed with mock astonishment. "and may I ask who is the fallen angel on the couch?" he inquired gaze falling on Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo Daidouji my good sir, I would love to have the pleasure of presenting you with a curtsy but my ankle is not serving me well I'm afraid." She replied with a faint, teasing smile.

Syaoran, Sakura and Airia burst out laughing in union, "ha ha – gasp- dream - he he – on, ha he gasp- Ro- ha, ha gasp- meo." Rolling on the floor Syaoran struggled to replenish his lungs with air as Sakura kneeled beside the panting figure of Syaoran, leaning on his legs for support.

"Ho ho ho, I shall call this, 'Kura-chan's first intimate moment with Li-san!" Tomoyo whispered, taping with her camera recording horizontally, wincing when her arm turned to gather a full image.

Surprisingly, everyone in the room heard her.

Silence followed.

Sakura glowed like extinguishing coals, scarlet; feeling her face she screamed mentally:

'HOE! I'm blushing!'

Syaoran's face flushed a faint peach, barely visible to average eyes. But unfortunately for him and Sakura, Airia and Eriol trained with him, meaning they have the sharpest eyesight possible, and Tomoyo? She just had good eyesight.

Wearing identical smirks, thinking identical thoughts, Tomoyo could be Eriol and Airia's second Twin.

Bam, yet again the door was slammed open for the second time that day, poor door the glasses creaked a bit in its setting.

"Syaoran!" the new voice screeched. "-pant- I –pant- got the – pant- doc –pant- tor."

Recovering from his 'controversial', for him and Sakura, blushing. He stood firmly shaking the hand of the professional, and cocky although you don't know that, yet, doctor and signaled to the frail figure spread on the couch. "Tanakashi Ken." He introduced firmly grasping Syaoran's hand ni a business like shake. With platinum blond hair that could have blended perfectly in to the parallel walls of gold, and emerald-cut aquamarines for eyes, he was THE masculine Barbie possessing a lean figure of muscles.

A hungry glisten passed through the doctor's eyes that went unnoticed by all but Syaoran and Airia, simply because the others were too concerned with Tomoyo and Meiling was behind him, not that they didn't care. He stared at Tomoyo's figure in her skating leotard, as everyone was afraid to hurt her by moving her position. The doctor took in her curves for the briefest of a millisecond and got to work.

Turning to explain the situation to Syaoran, as it seemed he was in charge, he gave Sakura the once over with another flash of desire, again caught by the eyes of Syaoran and Airia, and told him she was not to return to the games until he had given the thumbs up for her ankle and the slight fracture of her elbow. With a final instruction of not moving her to prevent further damage, he left.

Staring at the back of the head of gold silk, three identical frowns masked the interior questioning and suspicion.

Feeling three pairs of wary eyes on him he smirked as one thought crossed his mind…

Not all of my signing off note are important but just note to read them just incase there is something urgent or nessercery for you to know. Bit of a cliffie I know I'm a bit evil. P

Thanx!

_Crystal.Magnolia _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, well not literally.

Lol, I don't do figure skating but I'm am interested a bit, see I'm a badminton player and you will see how badminton will be laced into the story. Hint, hint, Meiling/jealousy. Lol please enjoy!

**Pretty visual scenes in here, recommended for at least 13+.**

IMPORTANT: if any aspect or part of the story you want more detail in or explanations in just tell me in your review and I'll make sure I'll explain!

Disclaimer: do I have 2 do this? (goes and sobs) in between sobs I don't own CCS wails and cries

Recap:

Turning to explain the situation to Syaoran, as it seemed he was in charge, he gave Sakura the once over with another flash of desire, again caught by the eyes of Syaoran and Airia, and told him she was not to return to the games until he had given the thumbs up for her ankle and the slight fracture of her elbow. With a final instruction of not moving her to prevent further damage, he left.

Staring at the back of the head of gold silk, three identical frowns masked the interior questioning and suspicion.

Feeling three pairs of wary eyes on him he smirked as one thought crossed his mind…

Chapter 3

'That doctor seems…I'll have to keep an eye of Tomoyo and Sakura-Chan…' Airia pondered.

"NOWWWWWWWWWW! I remember!" Eriol exclaimed suddenly, disrupting the silent pondering of others in the room.

"WHAT!" replied everyone else startled. Multi coloured pairs of eyes wide.

With a simple smile, he said, "Syaoran you came first!"

" Last call, Li Syaoran please come to the stand to receive your medal. Last call for Li Syaoran." The intercom sounded.

"OH SHIT!" with a frantic cry of frustration, he leaped off his velvet-covered chair and flew out the door leaving everyone coughing in his smoke.

"We should be there for his moment of glory guys" Airia suggested, "but Tomoyo-Chan, it would seem preferable that you stay here seeing as you're… well … injured."

"Someone should stay with her, I don't trust that perverted doctor." Eriol muttered darkly.

"well if anyone's going to do the job, it should be you then pudding head." Airia stated slyly. Lips curved and crossing her legs in an elegant, innocent manner.

"But- but," came the stammering rely as a faint blush grew like bacteria on Tomoyo and Eriol's cheeks.

" 'Moyo-chan I told you it was contagious," Sakura said, trying to prove her theory.

"What how?" asked a 'guiltless' bobble of tri coloured hair, her cerulean eyes glinting with mirth.

Sakura being as dense as she was, fell for the act as she replied oblivious to the 2 beet red faces mentally screaming…

Ready for it?

NO!

Just ten times louder, and more forceful with more exclamation marks.

So naively she replied, "are you dense! (Not offensively, just teasingly)Insert sweat drops from everyone else look at 'Moyo-chan's face? See it's the same as how my face is when I think of-" realizing her mistake she tried to cover it with a few no's and rejections.

"KAWAII!" squealed two feminine voices and a transsexual sounding voice.

The air tensed as everyone turn to the sound's source, dun dun dum drum roll

ERIOL

Terror flickered in Meiling's eyes as she heard the haunting sound.

As if frozen in time, no one could move, petrified by the ear piercing sound, louder and shriller then Tomoyo's.

"argh!" screamed Meiling suddenly.

"What?" everyone replied in union again.

"We're meant to be supporting Syaoran!"

Everyone stood thinking of the consequences of an angered Syaoran, well almost everyone. Eriol smirked his trademark Cheshire cat 'smile', thinking of his cousin's weapon of hell's fury, usually reserved just for him.

Meiling thought of the cold fury that he possessed.

Tomoyo sighed at how homely Eriol looked in a shirt and track pants.

Sakura could only think of Syaoran and his untamed locks framing his well tanned face, and shirtless…

'Baka Sakura' she told herself off.

"And gold goes to-" 4 screams drowned the rest of the announcement as they tried to get out, managing to jam themselves in 10 doors on the way to the ring.

Bursting in to the stadium, the four some exhaled enormous sighs of relieve.

Immediately, swarms of reporters begun suffocating them, like bees around a honey pot, or more accurately, humans around money. Literarily.

"How is Daidouji Tomoyo?" "Can you brief us on what her condition is now?" similar and identical questions buzzed from the reporters. Eriol's famous and experienced mood kicked in:

"Her condition is stable," he informed stoically, eyes suddenly betraying no emotion. "if anybody requires more information, please go and see the official doctor.

Fresh air suddenly embraced them as the bees took their buzz filled air with them.

"Mmmmm sweet, nectar of life!" cried Eriol dramatically. Stunned by the speed of his transformation, but not able to deny themselves of air, Sakura and Meiling just glanced at Eriol giving him the, I-don't-no-how-he-does-it-or-why-I-know-him look and went back to respiration. While Airia, glad to have her twin back, jumped on him, giving him THE Hiiragizawa's family tradition hug, in other words an overpowering breath-restricting hug. Thousands of lights flashed it seemed around the stadium to capture moments, some Airia and Eriol's moment but most Syaoran's golden minute in the spotlight.

Sakura sweat dropped at her new found friends over excitement but found the moment sweet as Eriol's face slowly occupied the same colour as his hair, sapphire. Even though he was used to it you cannot deprive your body of one of the three essential things in life, the air from the list of water, air and sunlight.

Scratching her head bashfully, she murmured,

"Gomen Onii-chan."

"Its ok," Eriol replied as his face slowly faded back to its pale texture.

Fiddling with the tips of her violet hair, she examined the ends with in critical, bored fashion. Soft footsteps like muffled taps sounds, approached the stained glass door. Hazily, she could make out a six foot figure with fair hair and a reasonably built body, well, one that's healthy in size. Smooth egg like surfaces prod out on the inside of the arms, signaling toned muscles, strong but not ostrich egg sized gigantic.

The door opened with a well oiled, resounding click, the blonde head of the warmly smiling doctor poked through the gap between the doors.

"I came back to tell them to get you changed into some loose fitting clothes so its easier on your injuries." Explained the doctor. 'Or its so I can slip them off easily with out you making any noise, but of course now they aren't here I can satisfy my hunger sooner than I expected.'

Oblivious to the dark, almost scarlet, gleam that passed through his jewel like eyes, Tomoyo smiled and said slightly manipulatively as she was trained:

"Well Doctor Tanakashi. When my friends come back I would be sure to ask them to do that for me."

"They will be a while seeing as they are crowded by the media, how about I redress you, and I am a doctor after all." His crisp voice sliding into a charming, smooth seductive pitch.

Tomoyo had a puzzled look on her face, unable to see the connection. She just tipped her head to one side, questioning.

"Well I know which way to best treat my patients, and take care of their personal needs…" slowly, as if for the terror effect, he slid the door shut, and turned the lock, a click informed Tomoyo it was locked.

Swaying as he walked forwards, he made his way to the side of the couch, sliding a slender piano hand under the cream coloured polar fleece blanket covering and retaining Tomoyo's body warmth. His hand caressed her limbs just below her breasts; he smirked out of satisfactory as he felt her tense muscles tense from his glacial touch. He processed with slow, almost drunk like movements.

"Make a sound and I'll break your arm." He warned firmly.

Tomoyo shut her eyes as silently raging tears glided as she had on the pale skin of her face now resembling the colour of the ice. He slowly placed his weight on her hips as he undid his formal black dress pants.

She let out a small whimper as his hand snaked round to her shoulder blade, fumbled slightly with the zip and pulled it open, he drew the silky garment down with one hand, the other holding her, as if peeling a banana.

He planted hungry kisses from her neck and down to her collarbone; at that point he began to feel her wriggle under him uncomfortably. Escaping him were content groans. He placed protection on himself, thinking 'I don't know what's being in there', as he explored her.

Finally as if wanting to end on a high point, he entered her, roughly forcing himself into her. Tears ranted under her closed eyelids. Laying on top of her still, panting and sweaty, he warned ominously:

"Tell anyone who did this and I will do the same to that sweet Sakura-Chan of yours, maybe even more."

Cringing from the sweat and weight, she made no reply. He took that as an act of understanding and got up, swiftly redressed himself and disappeared out the door, leaving Tomoyo in a mess.

"Hey guys someone should go and check on 'Moyo-chan." Sakura said emphasizing the someone slyly. Airia catching her drift, backed Sakura up by saying,

"Of course Syao-kun would want 'Kura-Chan to be here so…" she trailed off eyeing her twin.

"He's only going to be another 10 minutes or so, we'll be right behind you." Meiling urged Eriol.

"OK I give up, I'm going" he retreated off towards the door face bright pink.

"Don't try anything either!" Sakura called to his retreating figure.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan, he hasn't got enough time anyway." Airia scowled teasingly at her idiocy.

Curling up against the corner with the blanket, she made a grab for the knife lying innocently on the kitchen counter.

Feeling the coolness of the stainless steel against the almost translucent skin of her wrist, as she applied pressure on the blade, two drops of scarlet blood ran down its edge and spilled on to her still bare thigh, creating the image of crimson ice.

The door swung open with a bang. Startled, Tomoyo pulled the blanket up further from pure fear and instinct, with that abrupt motion, the blade of the knife caught the main blood vessel in the wrist, ripping it then with an innocent clatter, landed on the marble tiled floor.

"GO AWAY!"

Soooo sorry! You probably want to kill me right now; I had so much trouble writing the … part… I couldn't stand it but its essential 2 the story plot so… yeah. I really do apologize! Thanx so much to **Satomi-Chan** 4 her advice lol and tips! **Dbzgtfan2004 **for being my first reviewer! And **Fantasy Angol **too! For pointing out my mistakes!

I got caught up with how to develop ET that I forgot the other half of the main plot with SS! Verry sad I know! Plz R&R thanx!

_Crystal.Magnolia_


	4. Chapter 4

HEY! Thanx 2 everyone who reviewed! Lol the much-awaited part is coming up lol sowwy 4 the suspense and the ebilness! Heheh btw my next update might be a while cause I've got 7 assignments 2 do in 2 weeks and plus a badminton tournament so tats training added 2 the equation so yeah sowwy but never fear I will continue this story!

**Recap:**

"Hey guys someone should go and check on 'Moyo-chan." Sakura said emphasizing the someone slyly. Airia catching her drift, backed Sakura up by saying,

"Of course Syao-kun would want 'Kura-Chan to be here so…" she trailed off eyeing her twin.

"He's only going to be another 10 minutes or so, we'll be right behind you." Meiling urged Eriol.

"OK I give up, I'm going" he retreated off towards the door face bright pink.

"Don't try anything either!" Sakura called to his retreating figure.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan, he hasn't got enough time anyway." Airia scowled teasingly at her idiocy.

Curling up against the corner with the blanket, she made a grab for the knife lying innocently on the kitchen counter.

Feeling the coolness of the stainless steel against the almost translucent skin of her wrist, as she applied pressure on the blade, two drops of scarlet blood ran down its edge and spilled on to her still bare thigh, creating the image of crimson ice.

The door swung open with a bang. Startled, Tomoyo pulled the blanket up further from pure fear and instinct, with that abrupt motion, the blade of the knife caught the main blood vessel in the wrist, ripping it then with an innocent clatter, landed on the marble tiled floor.

"GO AWAY!"

"What are you doing, Tomoyo-Chan!" Eriol half questioned half exclaimed, walking carefully up to her.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed more forcefully, Eriol stunned by the resounding fear and power stopped advancing.

'If I go and get Sakura-Chan she could pick up the knife again or she could lose too much blood, but its no use for me to stand here, kami-sama knows how long they are going to take.' Thoughts raced through his brain at a million miles per hour. Suddenly a scream cast him from his thoughts.

"OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT DID YOU DO!" screamed Sakura as she barged through the door. Shoving Eriol aside with incredible strength, she ran to her best friend's side, after examining the gushing wound at Tomoyo's wrist, she stood abruptly and turned to ask for bandages. A gagging noise told her someone was being strangled. She turned and threw a dirty look to the strangled Eriol and asked the strangler, the victim's sister, for bandages.

After bandaging her wrist, they settle Tomoyo in to her and Sakura's assigned two-bedroom apartment. After grabbing quarter of a dozen chairs, they sat around a lilac painted room, Sakura supporting Tomoyo's head comforting her, as everyone else was seated around the king single.

"Tomoyo-Chan," whispered Airia, "what happened?" she questioned gently. She stood from her chair and made her way to her friend's side. Tomoyo alarmed from the hair colour, thinking it was Eriol or Syaoran, let out a cry of despair and buried herself further in Sakura's shoulder.

Hurt flashed in her cerulean eyes as tension grew with Tomoyo's fear. Sakura reassured Tomoyo softly saying,

"Its ok," she assured, caressing her violate hair, "its just Airia-Chan."

"Never mind." Airia said sighing. A cell phone like vibrating buzz rung through the room, relieving the tension.

"Coming!" shouted Sakura to the door, as she made to stand, a pair of pale freezing cold hands clutched her arm, desperately unable to get free, she gave in to her best friend's frantic pleads.

"I'll get it." Airia said, feeling a hollow pain of rejection. Eriol, Meiling and Syaoran could only watch wearily at their little sister of a figure, as she made her way to the door wearing a chameleon mask of mirth, adaptable and colourful.

From behind the brief barrier of the wall, the 5 in Tomoyo's bedroom heard a short polite exchange of conversation and the click of the door closing. Reentering the room, she bore a plain envelope in a creamy white, wax sealed and stamped with the 5 Olympic rings. On the front the envelope was addressed:

Eriol and Airia Hiiragizawa

Syaoran Li

Sakura Kinomoto

"They couldn't find any of us in the common room or apartments so they delivered it here." She explained opening the seal.

"Dear Mr. and Miss Hiiragizawa, Mr. Li and Miss Kinomoto." She began reading is fluent English.

"We ask of Mr. Li and Miss Kinomoto to perform on the stage of the Closing Ceremony of this Olympic games. Preferably choreographed by Mr. Hiiragizawa. Song choice or music is under care of Miss Hiiragizawa. We apologize for the short notice and hope your performance can be polished by day 8, leaving you 6 days from now, as we plan to put the ceremony together by day 9, thus the performances will be well practiced and polished by the last day of 14."

"But how are they going to have an ice arena set up in the stadium? Surely they aren't going to move to the figure skating arena and back?" questioned Meiling.

"They've answered that too." Airia replied "the performance shall be done of roller skates. This should make no difference seeing as you are well practiced with ice skates."

Sakura's face paled at the mention of roller skates. Syaoran, catching this sign, smirked and challenged:

"Don't tell me Sakura Kinomoto, the famous model of the multimillion clothing label, Blossom, and world ranking holder figure skater can not roller blade."

"Of course I can!" she retorted back hesitantly, slightly unsure.

"Hey guys not finished reading here!" Airia called slightly annoyed, sheepishly, everyone turned his or her attention back to her.

"We were going to ask Miss Daidouji but her condition is not permitting us to do so. There done. So everyone is exiting the stadium and the ice isn't book till tomorrow's women's singles and I could book the afternoon for you guys to practice. Since ice is everybody's preference that's what we'll choreograph by and then we'll transcribe it to roller k?"

With half a dozen confirmation nodes, she turned on the laptop stationed in the opposite corner and started booking sessions for the next 6 days.

"Well then we should get to work, we don't have much time." Syaoran said standing up. Eriol agreed with yet another nod and stood too, they looked expectantly at Sakura. Rolling her eyes, she muttered

"state the obvious." These three words marked the beginning of their rivalry. As Syaoran was about to retort a quiet whimper stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm coming, but I'm not leaving 'Moyo-Chan here on her own again." She said eyes dancing in triumph yet at the same time betraying worry.

"It'll be alright, Meiling-Chan and Airia-Chan will be here." Eriol said, recoiling ever so slightly from the accusing glare Sakura shot his way. Then she sighed and apologized for her irrational behavior towards him.

"I guess I was just worried… sorry." Sakura said bashfully

Eriol of the other hand grinned goofily and waved it off.

"Man you'll never know how much power Tomoyo possesses until you witness it! We spent so long trying to pry her off you, at least until Airia worked her magic and talked it through with her." Syaoran exclaimed with a theatrical sigh.

"I wish I know what happened though." Sakura said in a lament-laced whisper. "I don't know what could have happened to change her so dramatically…"

"Its ok, she'll be fine, I left Airia there to try and open her up a bit, she's good at that," Eriol stated proudly, wrapping a comforting arm around Sakura's fragile shoulders.

Syaoran, who was walking behind them, just snorted at the fact that they were showing weakness.

Ok I think I owe some explanations. Firstly, they don't really know, know each other just like heard of each other since they're in the same 'business'. Tomoyo is world ranked no. 1 for figure skating and has a label of clothing called BLOSSOM, on the spot name sowwy! Crappy name I know, and Sakura is like the model associated with it kinda like the face of it. Um… Syaoran's fairly new of the ice so he's relatively known but establishing a fabulous reputation cause he's so good and so hot lol with the ladies anyway haha. Eriol and Airia are Meiling and Syaoran's managers and choreographers; Airia's not so well known because she's rather new, newer than Syaoran but Eriol's famous so that's why Sakura's like, and I quote: "THE ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA!" lol yeah I'm not so good of an author…yet… to weave tat into the story ehe…sowwy but I think that clears things up! Yay! Lol plz review thanx 2 everyone who did! I'll try to update as soon as possible but forgive me if I don't really cause I've got 7 assignments and a tournament!

BTW sowwy bout the crappy chapter, I'm adjusting from my sub plot to my main plot!

**HAPPY EASTER! ** HUGE 5 kg solid milk chocolate eggs 4 all who review!

Crystal. Magnolia


	5. Chapter 5

Hey!!

OMG yes I realized I haven't updated for almost a year and I actually wasn't planning to until Satomi-Chan actually told me to… kind of… it was really because I just couldn't be bothered to finish this story … but nope I'm actually going to finish this!! Although it might take a while…

**Recap:**

"I'm coming, but I'm not leaving 'Moyo-Chan here on her own again." She said eyes dancing in triumph yet at the same time betraying worry.

"It'll be alright, Meiling-Chan and Airia-Chan will be here." Eriol said, recoiling ever so slightly from the accusing glare Sakura shot his way. Then she sighed and apologized for her irrational behavior towards him.

"I guess I was just worried… sorry." Sakura said bashfully

Eriol of the other hand grinned goofily and waved it off.

"Man you'll never know how much power Tomoyo possesses until you witness it! We spent so long trying to pry her off you, at least until Airia worked her magic and talked it through with her." Syaoran exclaimed with a theatrical sigh.

"I wish I know what happened though." Sakura said in a lament-laced whisper. "I don't know what could have happened to change her so dramatically…"

"Its ok, she'll be fine, I left Airia there to try and open her up a bit, she's good at that," Eriol stated proudly, wrapping a comforting arm around Sakura's fragile shoulders.

Syaoran, who was walking behind them, just snorted at the fact that they were showing weakness.

**Chapter 5:**

"Its ok Hun, I'm here, no one will dare come near you with out my permission, ok?" Airia said, rubbing Tomoyo's arm soothingly.

Tomoyo only whimpered.

For the past two days, Tomoyo has being rejecting food and sleep; heavy circles began to grow around her eyes. She huddled her self in a corner whenever there was a male around.

"So what song are you planning to use?" Meiling cuts in, trying to steer away the topic. Fiddling with the hem of her designer black cocktail dress, she pauses, and then leaning her head on Tomoyo's raven hair, she sighs indecisively:

"Wind beneath my wings or every time we touch..."

"The first choice is nice, slow, and the words are mournful. The second, a up beat a kind of romantic techno, defies the rules of skating, I like that." Meiling contemplates.

"Oh yeah! Where are Syao, Eriol and that Kinomoto girl?" Meiling asked rather rudely, thinking back to the time when her Syaoran actually blushed when associated with a girl. 'Oh, don't worry yourself silly, he only did that because he isn't used to being associated with another girl, except for teasing about his fan girls.'

"They're down in the skating rink, Eriol's getting a hang of Sakura's skills and seeing how they worked together. They're meeting up here in …" she replied starring at her silver analogue. A bang of the door closing finished her sentence for her.

Both turning to the door of the bedroom, they watched as their cousins and new acquaintance sat down.

Eriol was grinning, Syaoran looked bored, Sakura still had her dim, worrying façade on.

"So?" Airia asked her baka of a brother.

"Syaoran and Sakura-Chan match perfectly! -" Eriol said enthusiastically. Earning a slight growl of distaste from Meiling. "- Seeing as how Syaoran can support Sakura-chan's weight heedlessly and their skill levels are surprisingly equal! And -"

Meiling's eyes flashed anger and envy at the latter comment. She remembered the day when she was told that she could not be Syaoran's partner; she gave up skating after that day…

**Li mansion**

_A raven-haired girl stepped from in between the dense mahogany doors that led to lounge in the south wing of the Li mansion, Yelan's quarters. _

_The door creaked open. The room was every so nicely furnished. Jewels rested in her silky ebony hair, the obsidian fibres cascaded down the tall length of her slim figure. _

_The fair face of her aunt turned to her. Her eyes formed a delicate curve as her petite lips curled up; this was Yelan's indication of a smile. _

_When she reopened her eyes, she invited Meiling to sit down. Her stoic grey eyes betrayed no emotion as she said to Meiling:_

"_Child, I'm sorry, but you are not fit to be Xiao Lang's skating partner. First, your skill levels need to match, you need to look attractive in a suit and your physical being should compliment each other."_

_Meiling looked away, scarlet eyes divulged her hurt at Yelan's direct words._

"_My dear niece, I only say that because that is true-" a vane attempt from Yelan to cheer her up. "Although your skating skills are well above average, these past few years Xiao Lang has well surpassed you, skating is not your best ability, you have more than over achieved in other sports such as badminton. Through your training with Xiao Lang and for sport, you have acquired strong muscles, but as their strength developed so did their size. Lastly, it is just a twist of fate that Xiao Lang and your facial features don't complement each other."_

Meiling's features hardened as she came to the end of that memory. Resting her head on her arms she placed them of the back of her chair.

"-We have basically got a routine put together! We'll start trying it on roller skates this afternoon. We'll just fiddle with it a bit to make it go with the music." Eriol finished his little report to Airia and asked for pudding. Airia muttered baka-nii-chan and tossed him a dome like package. Eriol dug in to his caramel fudge pudding and started scribbling down the routine.

Sakura was thinking as she tuned out of her new friend's debate. 'Oh goodness, Li Syaoran is so KAWAII! But he's already taken… why did I blush so much when we were mentioned together… I know I don't take those kinds of questions well… but never so feverishly…'

The sound of the word roller skates brought her back to the real world.

Her face drained of its soft tan.

Her voice crooked as she tried to stutter out an objection.

"Huh? Yeah what Sakura-chan?" replied the twins, Airia and Eriol, as they heard that 'ah' issue from her. Airia stared wide-eyed at her twin, surprised that he managed to remove himself from his precious pudding.

"Ano… I… ah… ano…"

"I, um… don't really know how to roller skate…" Sakura replied hanging her head in embarrassment.

"HA!" the formerly silent Syaoran burst out. "I knew it!" jabbing his finger in her face.

And our little Sakura being the little angel she is took the pleasure of biting Syaoran's index finger.

"IIIIIIIIIIITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" screamed Syaoran, running around the room trying to eradicate a certain girl, from one of his body parts.

Meiling just scowled. Eriol and Airia smirked at each other evilly now that they knew Sakura couldn't roller skate.

"Oh my dear Li Xiao Lang" the pair of devil reincarnations begun. "You know that since Sakura-chan here cant roller skate, it is your duty to teach her…" they trailed off, letting the information sink in.

1

2

3

4

5

The mentioned two skidded on their heels to stop.

5

4

3

2

1

"WTF!!" "HELL NO!" "NOT IN THIS F&$ LIFE TIME" etc…

One could describe that as…

YAY COLOURFUL FIREWORKS!!

"I'm SO not teaching that green… THING!" Syaoran screeched pointing at Sakura's eyes, then green leotard, then leggings, then hairpins, then accessories, then NEON green skates. Yes, Tomoyo did find it that important to bring out the colour of Sakura's eyes.

"Who are you calling a frogadile!" screamed Sakura.

Silence

…

Twitch. Twitch.

…

Frog…

…

-Adile

…

"BWAHAHAHAHA" Syaoran and his twin cousins rolled around the beige carpet, clutching their sides and laughing, screaming laughing.

Even Tomoyo and Meiling sulking in their respective corner-ish places cracked a minute smile that went unnoticed as Sakura fumed and the other three were in a laughing fit.

"AHA- I –BWAHA- didn't even –wheeze- call –AHAHAHA- you a …-BWAHA- FROGADILE!" Syaoran managed to squeeze from his laughing.

Airia flicked her cerulean mane and recovered first.

"Sigh Ok, Syaoran and Sakura-chan, go practice. Sakura-chan you can borrow my roller skates until we order new ones. This teaching and learning can build the trust that partners should hold in each other!" Dramatic cries arose from her. They do seem to run in the Hiiragizawa family. "Then the fiery passion of love! Then comes marriage! Then comes the baby in the baby's carriage!" she recited in a singsong voice.

Muttering dark curses and grumbling Sakura and Syaoran groggily obeyed. Eriol grabbed his papers and Airia's skates then sprinted out the door after them.

"Eriol! WASH YOUR FUDGEN PUDDING CUP!" his sister 'reminded' him.

"Mei-chan, we'll go order those skates ay?" Airia 'asked' forcefully.

"Hai…" muttered Meiling.

Closing the door after them, Tomoyo was left along in the room, contemplating…

Skating arena (Contains a shop for skating needs and a rink, for ice and … not ice…) 

Sakura breathed in the fresh, sharp, slightly metallic smell of the ice rink. She savoured that smell, every time she stepped onto the rink; adrenaline fueled her and her love for skating. She always watched Tomoyo perform and defiance of gravity with the royal touch of a queen's grace. That was the secret to her quick up rising from skater wannabe to star. Her love for it, and of course Tomoyo. There was always Tomoyo in her life, always, for as long as she could remember, and for as long as Touya and her otou-san could remember. That's why her friends sudden coldness bothered her, not just bothered, affected, badly. Sakura hasn't eaten since it happened.

"Mei-chan!" Airia called, pointing to two pictures. "These pink ones or green ones? Sakura-chan loves pink, but Syao adores green…"

"Pink" came the monotonous reply.

"You can't be jealous." Sighed the younger cousin. "You still have the engagement to him."

"That's only if neither him nor I find another half before March the fifteenth." Meiling's crimson orbs became downcast.

"Sometimes letting go is the best way…" Airia whispered tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Her older cousin gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. The shopkeeper begun to say:

"Did you know that ninety percent of gayness is shown by-"

"I'll take both and have then ready by tomorrow" Airia turned to him with a dark glare.

"YAMAZAKI! STOP FEEDING OUR CUSTOMERS LIES!!" a girl in chocolate pigtails flew in from behind the counter, screamed while head locking the poor boy.

"Chi-chan itai –tai-tai" ah… the consequences of young love…

"Eriol!!" hollered Airia to her twin across the hollow space of the arena.

"YEAH WHAT?" came the reply.

Miraculously, Airia suddenly appeared right under Eriol's pointy European styled nose with dark gleaming eyes. In a soft but very audible whisper:

"Your. Pudding. Cup?" She whispered as everyone backed away from her dark look.

With a loud 'OH SHIT' Eriol ran off screaming for his life like a girl… again.

"So! Kura-chan! I ordered a pink pair and a green pair; they seem to match each other, leaves and cherry blossoms. I couldn't decide so I got both they should arrive tomorrow at the latest, I persuaded the shop keeper a bit." Airia informed them with a wide smile.

Sakura and Syaoran were stunned, thinking 'wow PMS does run in the Hiiragizawa family.'

Meiling walked to where her cousin suddenly appeared, she shuddered reminiscing about the 'persuasion' the shopkeeper received.

Lounge 

Eriol walked into the wing designated to the Chinese ice skaters. A soft angelic voice begun to play out to him from Meiling and Airia's bedroom, across the hall.

"_Have you wondered how it feels when it's all over?_

_Wondered how it feels when you just have to start a new._

_Never knowing_

_Where you're going_

_When you start a brand new day_

_It used to be that way_

_Now I just close my eyes and say"_

The voice was filled with heart rendering lament.

"_I just want to breathe again._

_Learn to face the joy and pain_

_Discover how to laugh a little_

_Cry a little_

_Live a little more_

Eriol stood there stunned. Hand frozen of the smooth surface of the brass door handle.

_I just want to face today_

Forget about the woes of yesterday 

_Maybe if I hope a little_

_Try a little more_

_I'll breathe again._

He was surprised that no one had discovered this angel.

Starting out again is never easy 

_Disappointments come and go_

_But life still moves on_

_With a bit of luck_

_It's a brand new start_

_That might just work my way_

_No need to walk away_

_Don't want to live of life's replay._

Each word resounded not just in your ears but your shattering heart. His hand dropped from the handle, the door clicked shut behind him. The exquisite voice stopped with a sharp intake of breath.

HAY!! Yay I wrote a long chapter!! All for you guys and to apologize for not updating for years and years!! A VERY late happy new years and yea…

Right now I'm looking to develop the Eriol X Tomoyo relationship a bit. I'm still deciding whether to end this when the Olympics finish or continue a bit after. Oh and the time frame, um… well I haven't decided yet but, some where around Feb to March as in going to include some very special dates in those months, lol **HINT. HINT.**

Please R&R or I wont update for years again because I would have lost interest!

The next chap's going to be a bit fluffy!! Lol YAY!! And Syaoran and Sakura are starting to start their lessons!!

3

Kawaii-kunoichi 

_P.S formerly Crystal-Magnolia…_


End file.
